


【A蓝】摸🐟

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 赛车pa，胡乱脑。摸鱼而已，没有前因后果🤪





	【A蓝】摸🐟

那天两个人冒死从翻滚着爆炸的运油车厢下加速逃离的经历让近距离观赏了这一奇迹的马克津津乐道，缠着皮皮限讲了好多天，甚至跃跃欲试要和他也去体会一把，被皮皮限揉着头发按了回去。他们拿到了钱，回到了他们的地盘，经过所有人一致同意他们准备休整一段时间，上次闹出来的动静太大，蓝胖子怀疑他们已经被警察盯上了。  
警察对他们这一群不要命的飙车手向来不会手下留情。全世界的警察都很乐意联手去抓捕他们让他们在监狱里待上个几十年，出来之后可能老眼昏花，连雨刷器和转向灯控制按钮都分不清楚。  
夜晚喧闹过后的城市有一种静谧感， 蓝胖子拿了一瓶啤酒，从闹哄哄的屋子里出来。吃完饭之后他就没再看到Alex。这个男孩子不是很喜欢闹腾的环境，这对于一个赛车手而言并不多见。车手喜欢的是酒精，机油，女人——一切刺激的能引起尖叫的东西。但Alex不一样，这个男孩子在人多的地方甚至会有一种可爱的局促不安，但他身体里流淌着一个赛车手的血液，在还没成年的时候就已经打出了一片自己的天地。  
他是为赛车而生的。  
什么都对他没有太大吸引力，钱，名声，漂亮女人——他看都不会多看一眼，他甚至在赢了比赛后也不会去挑衅或者嘲讽他的对手，但那种无视的态度足够让人咬牙切齿了。  
那你玩车是想要什么啊爱丽？蓝胖子问过他，男孩局促地抓了抓头发回答他，因为…因为好玩啊！  
蓝胖子哑然失笑。  
他每次靠近Alex的时候都能感受到他身体里奔腾的热量和激情。他们第一次做爱是在Alex的Dodge Challenger的车前盖上，他被从成年派对上偷溜出来的男孩子拉着陪他跑无限速公路，跑到一半被毫无预兆地拉下车被迫接受了一个刚成年的生涩亲吻。然后就被压下去，背后是冰凉的玻璃，身前就是Alex。他们背靠车子，面前是环山公路下的悬崖。蓝胖子没有挣扎，他甚至觉得这一幕理所应当。他在喘气的间隙搂紧了男孩的肩背，在他耳边叹息。  
“爱丽，”Alex听到他在风中说，“我好热。你要把我点燃了。”

======

Alex目不转睛地盯着那辆车滑停在自己面前，还是眼熟的冰蓝色的火焰纹喷漆，车门被推开，蓝胖子走下车关上车门，皮衣皮裤勾勒出他高挑的身材，周围开始有此起彼伏的口哨和尖笑声——然后他扫视了一圈，像是刚看到Alex一样挑了挑眉。  
一切都和他们第一次见面一模一样。  
Alex朝他走过去，两个人面对面站着，距离有点过于接近了，他们彼此都能感受到对方呼吸间灼热的吐息。他们对视着，好像把周围所有的欢呼叫好和口哨声都屏蔽在外了。  
“不错的车，”Alex轻轻抚摸过那辆Lexus LFA的后视镜，像是爱抚情人的脸颊，但他的眼神没有从蓝胖子的脸上移开一瞬，“开车的人也不错，诱人的对手和筹码，我喜欢。”  
蓝胖子短促地笑了一声，“敢比吗？”他朝Alex挑衅地扬了扬下巴，又凑近了一点，两个人嘴唇几乎贴在一起，讲话间像是情人的絮语，“你赢了——”他歪歪头示意自己的车子，手指从Alex衬衫开口处一路滑下去，“车和人都是你的了。”  
Alex是最先绷不住的——他自己早有心理准备，他年长的恋人总是能掌握更多有趣的小把戏，他的年龄让他总是沉不住气。不过没关系，没有人能面对着自己恋人明目张胆的勾引而无动于衷。Alex做了个大胆的举动，他凑上去恶狠狠咬了一口近在咫尺的双唇，然后快速抽身出去，走向自己的车子，“加码。我赢了你下周要免费给我陪跑一次城际越野赛。”  
“没问题，”蓝胖子朝他眨眨眼睛，是状似无辜的勾引，“我还期待着一个美好的夜晚呢。”


End file.
